Kagato: Bandit Trouble - 7/14/14
'Participants' Kagato Uzumaki Age 12 XD 'Title: Kagato: Bandit Trouble' Kagato: -Like most days Kagato had his nose to the grind stone hard at work locking his self in the largest tower, in Amegakure. The Tower massive in stature was made of metal that loomed over Amegakure with its tremendous height like an ever watching guardian. This giant structure was made up of blue and purple metal that reflected what little light that peaked through the ominous storm clouds that swirled over top of The Hidden Rain Village. Luminous yellow-white flashes of lightning strikes incased the dark sky followed by the sound of crashing thunder like thousands of horse hooves galloping along a cobble stone road that echoed off the metal building with a metallic undertone. The rain was falling heavily as it normally did hitting the large metal construct like thousands of beating drums one after another. Kagato sat at his desk in his office in the very top of this tower, sitting at his large black stoned toped metal drawer Kage desk. The cool stone had the symbol of the Amegakure carved out in immaculate detail. His desk top flooded with paper work and scrolls of all kinds from the daily missions and reports of shinobi of the hidden rain, along with requests from outside villages. He leaned his head back and began to stare up at the sealing as he reached back to the back of his head with his right hand taking hold of the tie that held his crimson hair back in a ponytail. With one rapid smooth motion he untied his hair letting his red strands feather out slowly falling to his shoulders and back as his shook his head slightly from right to left, His thoughts starting to head towards his youth, back to one of his very first combat missions. Kagato: *It was a day like any other in Amegakure, cold and raining with a slight breeze picking up in the foreground. Kagato was only the age of twelve he was heading out to the training grounds which his mission that he received moments ago via messenger bird very large with blue cobalt feathers slicked back and repealing the rain that fail so heavily there was no mistaking this bird it was from the Amegakure leader at the time Yuudai was his name although not much was known about the man other than his name he was the so called Leader of the Amegakure at the time. The scroll in which was sent to Kagato had said this: There is an unknown shinobi of what looks to be Genin rank in the training grounds, dispatch yourself quickly and see to this threat. Signed Yuudai * One day Kagato said to hisself, One day it will be up there giving out the missions…And not this so called puppet of a leader… He doesn’t even show his face to his people…what kind of leader…wouldn’t the chakra to the even do that to instill faith in his people…* - Kagato shook his head at this thought and tried to clear his head he had a task to fulfill even if he didn’t like the man giving such task it had to be done. He started to make his way through the village streets the large metal towers looming over head over whelming to some but not to Kagato, he found his self-calm and at peace when walking through the rain drenched streets of the village. The walk from his current location would only take him about five or so minutes till he reached the training grounds. Instead of taking the main entrance gate to the grounds Kagato thought it best to walk the perimeter stone emerald moss covered stone wall, keeping his eyes peeled for any signs of movement. The strikes of brilliant white-yellow from the lighting breaking through the blackened Amegakure storm filled sky gave him a bit more light to help with this search.- Kagato: -He focused his blue colored chakra to the bottoms of his feet as he began to make a silent but quick dash towards the stone wall planting his feet on it and began to run up it till he reached the ledge of the wall. He stood there for a moment placing his right hand with his palm lying flat and outward and his thumb tucked in and his index finger pressed up against his forehead to act as a shield from the rain as he scouted the area. His eyes shifting back and forth catching slight glimpses of movement in the far corner of the training grounds, Kagato leaped from the wall and on to the nearby tree branch. The person from the looks of it at this distance was no more than between the ages of twelve and fourteen. Kagato pondered for a moment this must be the Genin the mission scroll was talking about. He made his way from the tree by making his way to the back side of it, dropping down to the ground behind the large grey tree trunk without a sound. He swiftly made his way around the walls slipping in and out of the shadows till he came up behind the location in where the assumed Genin was standing. Without a sound he crouched down bending his at his knees putting all his weight on the tip of his toes. He shifted back and forth making his approach to the unsuspecting shinobi. With one quick thrust of his right leg in a circular motion he tried to leg sweep the young shinobi . The ground beneath his foot kicked up a bit of much and dust from the lightning like quick action.- Unknown Genin: -Feeling something nudge his foot slightly he took a leap forward tucking his arms and legs in into a summer sault as he rolled a crossed the ground from the force of the sweep.- “ The Hell!” The genin shouted. As he stood his self-up rather quickly. His attire was not like what would be seen in the Amegakure, it was a forest green and a deep blue color. He adorned a Village headband a crossed his forehead bearing the symbol of the Hidden leaf village. His shit was made up of a blue baggy cloth that seemed to soak up the rain like a sponge as well as his blue baggy pants that covered even the tops of his green open toed shoes. Pulling out a Kunai from his green pouch that was strapped to his right leg rather quickly, sent the already dim light that feel through the storm clods dancing a crossed the shiny metal of the blade. He moved his he sharply from left to right cracking his neck, his short yet messy blond hair swayed lightly in the breeze of this action.- “ Just who the hell do you think you are, geeze” –He grinded his teeth together sharply. With cat like reflexes as he pulled back his arm right arm which he had the Kunai gripped tightly in his right hand letting go of his grip as he whipped his arm forward releasing the Kunai towards his attacker aiming for his right shoulder. The Kunai would reach its intended target with in the matter of a two seconds leaving his attacker only a short time to react if he could at all.- Kagato: - within seconds and without even time to react, Kagato felt a sharp pain in his right shoulder. Looking over to his shoulder there was an odd shaped Kunai sticking out of top of shoulders. Warm blood started to trickle down his arm as it dangled there going slightly limp from the impact. He winced slightly in pain from the Kunai strike, taking a grip of the handle with his left hand firmly. With one quick pull of his left hand back he pulled the Kunai out of his shoulder, and tucked it away in his pouch pocket he had on his black cloth like pants. After doing so he pressed his left hand flat up against his wound applying pressure to try and stop the bleeding from his wound.- “ I guess I need to be more careful eh? I underestimated you…” - Kagato normal brilliant emerald green eyes became a crimson red color, as a black Tomoe started to swirl and for in the sea of red.- “Now you have done it…” Without even thinking Kagato’s Sharigan activated in his eyes from the pain his vision becoming a bit more then what it was moments before, now being able to copy hand movements now that his one Tomoe had been activated. Kagato began making a quick series of hand signs his right arm and hand moving a little bit slower than normal due to the wound he took a few seconds ago. The first in the set of hand signs would be that of the – Tiger – then quickly contorting his fingers into the sign of the – Ox – followed right behind with the sign of the – Tiger - once more then finally into the last hand sign whipping his fingers into the shape of the – Rat – Kagato began to kneed chakra in his stomach into water, forcing it upwards towards his mouth as he opened it wide expelling a massive amount of water in the form of a powerful torrent towards his unknown opponent. This jutsu was known as the water bullet technique, Water being Kagato’s strong suit the torrent of water which was aimed right towards the head of his opponent would reach his target in less than one second with enough force that it could easily knock him down if directly hit by it in any fashion.- Unknown Genin: -Snickers a bit as he seen his first attack was a success only to have not that long to react to a counter attack unlike any head had ever seen. The torrent of water nearing hi with in seconds he reacts as he thought best to stay on the attack then go on the defensive. He begins to kneed chakra in his stomach turning it into lightning, opening his mouth wide and spewing it forth from his mouth in a large stream meeting the water a lot of force sending a current through the water an at his opponent before the water strikes hi knocking his down to the ground with extreme force smacking his face on the water saturated ground with a thud. He chuckled lightly proud of his actions breathing heavily now he just waited to see if he attack would catch his opponent off guard or not. The strength of the lightning should be enough to knock his opponent down and maybe even out if he was lucky enough to hit him with the full force of the current , the water should act as a super conductor enhancing his own lightning.- Kagato; - Not noticing the lightning until it was already upon him with quickness that left him little time to react or even try to shut off his water flow was sent flying backwards into the stone wall behind him. The force of which was enough to lunch the young genin back with a thud as his back hit the stone wall. It was enough to knock the wind out of hi for a few moments. Shaking his head a bit seeing the singe marks from where the lightning hit his skin only made him ore angry getting to his feet slowly pulling the same Kunai out of his pouch that his opponent had struck him with earlier he made his way slowly to him limping slightly. Once reaching where his opponent was lying on the ground he dropped to his knees with the Kunai gripped tightly in his right hand. With his left hand he tried to flip his opponent around so that he was flat on his back. Kagato thrust the Kunai straight at the blond genin’s neck with enough force that if it was unblocked it would pierce right through the skin and muscle of his opponent neck severing his wind pipe and any veins that were in its path.- Unknown Genin : - As he was flipped around He grabbed for another kunai from his pouch . He swung wildly with the Kunai in his hand trying to strike him in an place he could with what little motter skills he had from being shaken from the fall. If anything else if he was to meet his end then he was going to do the best he could to try and hurt his opponent as much as possible before leaving this world. The Kunai that was nearing his through crushed down through his skin right through to the back of his neck. He went to ciugh but couldn’t as blood splattered every which way from his neck his eyes grew wide then the world around him turned black and cold. This was it the end of his shinobi path. So it would seem. He had no regrets he chose this path and made it what he could.- Kagato: - As he plunged the Kunai through the Genin’s neck he felt a sharp pain his his lower right thigh. His opponent which he still did not know his name had managed one last ditch effort by shoving a kunai right in to the thigh of his leg. Kagato wince once more form the pain as he watched the life drain out of his opponent. This was Kagato’s first kill, he was a bit shaken at first yet that was quickly overcome. This was his duty as a shinobi of Amegakure after all there will be times where he would be the cause of someone else’s death and his hands stained with their blood. Within the matter of a few seconds a Anbu who had been watching off in the distance jumped down before Kagato. Much by his surpise they had been watching him this whole time yet did not interfere at all. Gasping for breath he muttered a few words to him.- “ Y…ou.. were here the wh…ole.. time..” -Huffing and puffing for breath- “Yet you did nothing to help?” Ame Anbu: “Don’t worry about it kid you did fine..” –The Anbu picked up the dead shinobi’s body and flung it over top of his black purple and blue colored cloth baggy hooded like top covered shoulder- “ I will report your missions success to the leader” –in a puff of smoke the Anbu was gone.- Kagato: - snapping out of his day dream he pressed on and began to fill out some more paper work thinking the whole time. What if he had not killed that shinobi that day? Would his future have taken another path or would he been the one who would have died that day. He shook his head from left to right and smiled as he said out loud to his self- “I’m glad I am where I am…” 'End Results:' Finished the mission and delt with the bandit " Day Dreaming about the past"